


A familiar embarassment

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know that feeling when your family embarasses you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A familiar embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti' since it became a double

**A familiar embarassment**

by Belladonna

 

Know that feeling when your family embarasses you, most popularly in front of people you'd like to make an impression to? I'm very familiar with that feeling, intimately so. Whether I want or not. My parents made sure of that.

 

By giving me a brother.

 

When we were little, he reorganized my underwear one day so it was color coordinated. Caught him doing it and I was so shocked about the fact that he went through my underwear that the color reorganization didn't even register at first. Bet he does that today still. Though as long as he keeps his hands off mine, who cares.

 

He's so anal, bet if you'd put a stick of coal inside him, it'll turn into diamond.

 

When I started my studies at business school, I didn't want anybody to find out about him. It was bad enough getting beat up in high school for what he did, no matter how much I'd changed my appearance. Didn't want that idiot ruin my career before it even began. To hide him, to hide any relation to him I even took our mother's maiden name, Bates.

 

Should be enough to hide the fact that he's my twin.

**Author's Note:**

> again inspired by the fact that Simonetti and Gunther's right hand man Bates were played by the same actor


End file.
